


Documentary

by happy_little_LGBT



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst, slightly homophobic implications at beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_little_LGBT/pseuds/happy_little_LGBT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is straight, or at least that's what he tells everyone. It's not that he hates his sexuality, it's that lying is a much safer option than coming out. But what will happen when he gets chosen to do a documentary on the LBGT scene of San Fransico?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .01

Dan isn't very patient with Louise on the best of days, and even less so when Louise is trying to get him a girlfriend he doesn't want at a party he'd rather of died than gone to. 

Nevertheless Dan was forced out of his room when Louise showed up at his front door and his father thought that she wanted to go on a date with Dan. 

Dan's father knew he was gay, but he didn't like it. Dan had never outright said it, except for one mistake, and now that his dad had basically figured it out he didn't plan on outright saying it until he had to, or right before he died. 

'Plot twist, I'm gay' he'd say to his wife and children he hated as the doctors pronounced him dying of some new disease, or of old age. 

The thought brought a smile to his face, and Louise instantly pounced on it. 

“Who did you see?” She asked excitedly. Dan just shrugged. 

“Didn't see anyone. Just thought 'a something.” Dan replied. 

“A girl?” Louise asked, dragging out the 'irl' sound. 

Dan grimaced and shook his head. 

“You know if I didn't know you I'd think you were gay.” Louise snapped. 

Louise didn't know he was gay either. Dan had sworn up and down that he was straight, to everyone he knew. 

Maybe if he moved somewhere where liking guys was more accepted he might make it more apparent that he wasn't a cookie cutter straight boy, but right now lying was the safest option. 

 

“If you're just going to stand around and be an ass then we can just leave!” Louise pouted. 

Dan shrugged and started walking towards the exit. 

“Hey, Dan wait I wasn't serious.” Louise started to say but Dan had already made it out to the sidewalk and was walking home. 

Louise made a frustrated noise and stormed back inside, leaving Dan to walk alone in peace. 

Finally, Dan thought. 

When Dan got home his dad was in the kitchen already, arguing about something with Dan's mum over the phone. 

When Dan first realized he liked boys the first thing he did was tell his mum, who freaked out and started trying to smash everything even remotely portable in the house at his face. 

His dad got home from work just in time to pick his 14 year old son from the bottom of the basement stairs, where Dan still believes his mother would have killed him if his dad hadn't walked in. 

His dad called the police who arrested his mother and took her away after they saw what she was trying to do to Dan. 

Dan had to tell the police what happened, and after he had he turned to his dad in hopes of being comforted, but his dad just stepped back and looked disgustedly at his son. 

"You're gay?" His dad asked. 

Dan looked confused for a moment, wondering if his dad would have the same reaction that his mum did. 

"You just told that cop that you came out to your mum and she went insane. Are you seriously gay?" His dad asked, his voice getting a bit louder. 

Dan started crying again, only able to manage a pathetic, "I don't know.", before he completely broke down. 

His dad lead him into the house with a tug on his wrist. 

"Well you better figure it out. If you are then you're not my son." His dad growled. 

A few days later Dan told his dad that he was 100% straight, even though he knew that he wasn't.


	2. .02

Dan went to his room while his dad finished the argument with his mum. 

His room was really bland, no posters and cream colored walls with matching side tables and bed sheets. 

It looked like a hotel room that was a bit to lived in. 

The only character the room had was a tv in the corner next to a shelf full of game consoles and movies with his laptop balanced on top. 

Sitting on top of the shelf was a giant box with a bunch of video games in it, where Dan spent most of his time trying to sort. 

His closet was full of black clothes, but he did have a lot of figurines on the shelves inside. 

He liked his room in all honesty, and he thought his life could generally be a lot worse. 

Dan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Louise of course, and though Dan really didn't want to answer he didn't have anything else to do. 

Louise: why the hell did u leave we were having so much fun

Dan: u were

Louise: are you serious 

Dan: yep

Louise: I hate you

Dan: then why do you hang out with me

Louise: ...

Dan didn't reply. He didn't feel sad, or any anger that he might have offended Louise, he hated her. 

Ever since primary school Louise had been around him, and Dan didn't like it. Dan had his Internet community that he was proud of (425,840 followers on tumblr) that were willing to be his friend anytime he wanted. 

He could message any of them and they would be glad to be his friend, and a few people he had messaged and became friends with. 

Only two people, but that was enough for him. One was an ultimate shipper of destiel who would die for any person on the Supernatural cast, and the other was a very chill guy that mostly spent time listening to bands. 

The Supernatural fanatic was named   
Pearl, or at least that's what she went by. The boy went by the name Alexander, and was easily Dan's favourite person. 

He was attractive and Dan really wanted to ask him out sometimes, even though he knew the boy already had a boyfriend. 

The thought of him made Dan smile, and he decided to text him. 

Dan: hey Alex 

Alexander: Hey Dan. How are you? 

Dan: not to bad actually 

Alexander: Good good

Dan: yeah just thought I'd check in. you done anything new? 

Alexander: Made a playlist. Here ********. 

Dan clicked the link and MCR poured out of his laptop speakers. 

Dan: thx dude

Alexander: np

Dan then messaged Pearl, who didn't see the message nor answer it. He was about to taunt Louise some more when his dad called him down to eat dinner.


	3. .03

When Dan got down to his dining room his dad had cooked up frozen TV dinners and was trying to find two forks to wash in the sink. 

When his dad finally sat down he grabbed a letter from the middle of the table and waved it in Dan's face. 

"What the fuck is this?" His dad said gesturing towards him with the envelope. 

"Don't know." Dan mumbled. 

"This better not be more shit you ordered. You've been out of school for three months, you need to get a life instead of ordering weird shit online." Dan's dad said while he slammed the envelope down on the table, only to pick it up again and toss it at Dan. 

Dan looked over the envelope and instantly recognized what it was. 

"Actually dad this is from a place that pays for you to travel and make documentaries. Apparently I actually got chosen for a topic." Dan said, opening the envelope and starting to read. 

"Are you getting paid?" His dad asked. 

"Yeah. May get anywhere from fifty to a thousand. Just depends on who all views it." 

"When do you leave?"

"In two days." 

His dad looked impressed, and right after Dan finished his dinner he was sent up to his room to pack, where he looked over all the information. 

He'd be staying for two months in San Francisco to shoot a documentary on- 

Dan read what his topic was and almost fell over. 

He was doing a documentary on the LGBT+ scene of San Francisco, including going to a pride parade.

Dan knew that once his dad found out he would be pissed. It did however mean that Dan would be free to express himself for a whole two months, and that was a nice enough thought for him to be excited about it.


	4. .04

Dan fit all his clothes inside a suitcase his dad gave him, when he noticed that the suitcase had a lot of room. 

Dan knew he would be staying in a hotel room, that would most likely have a tv. Dan put in all his game consoles and movies, noticing that there was still room even with almost all his things in it. 

Dan put everything he owned in his suitcase, except the tv and his figurines in his closet. He also left the boxes and shelves all his stuff had been on, but that was common sense. 

Dan was about to unpack his DS when his dad knocked in the door and walked in. 

"Jesus are you going on a trip or moving?" His dad asked, looking around the barren room. 

"I'm staying for two months, might as well be comfortable." Dan shrugged. 

"Ah, about that," his dad said, sitting in the edge of Dan's bed. "how long are you staying? And where? And what's the documentary about?" 

"2 months. San Francisco. The documentary is about crime rates." Dan lied. 

He did only lie about what the documentary was about, but it still felt weird. He only really lied to his dad about his sexuality, everything else he just didn't tell his dad. 

But he knew that this lie needed to be a lie. For his own safety. 

His dad nodded and left, no longer interested in his son's life. 

Dan reached for his DS again when his phone buzzed. Dan groaned and picked it up. 

Louise: Dan

Dan: wut

Louise: Meet me at the park 9:30 tomorrow

Dan: why

Louise: Just do it

Dan: cant 

Louise: And why not? 

Dan: dont wanna, dont halfta 

Louise: Please Dan

Dan: fine

Louise: Thanks!!!

Dan groaned and opened up his tumblr messages. He knew that he would have to go to the park tomorrow, even if he didn't want to. Louise would tell his dad that he wouldn't go and his dad might... get angry. The thought made Dan shudder. 

Dan: guess wut

Alexander: u got a goldfish

Dan: nope. im doing a documentary on the lgbt peeps of san fran 

Alexander: coolio 

Alexander: my bf is having a bad week so im writing him a song

Dan: awe so sweet. goodluckk

Alexander: right back at you buddy

Dan smiled at his screen and opened his conversation with Pearl. 

Dan: guess wut

Pearl: what 

Dan: guess 

Pearl: no 

Dan: im doin a documentary on gay people 

Pearl: for serious 

Dan: yep

Dan: i get to interview people and everything 

Pearl: cool if u need help with questions let me know

Dan: thnks I probably will 

Pearl:


	5. .05

The next day at the park Dan was slowly regretting his choice to go. All Louise talked about was how Dan needed to get a girlfriend soon, and how she was going to find him one.

Dan was tired, he had stayed up all night playing Pokemon and browsing tumblr. 

Dan stopped focusing on Louise's words when she started asking about what his type was, instead he let his mind wander to what his time in San Fran would be like. And what boys he could possibly meet. 

Hell, he was going to a pride parade! He was going to meet at least a few people that were interested in boys like he was. He was interrupted of his nice thoughts however when Louise suddenly poked him in the cheek. 

“I think I have you figured out Dan Howell.” She said in a taunting manner. 

“I doubt it.” Dan replied boredly. 

“I do!” Louise insisted. “I even know why you don't have a girlfriend!” 

Dan raised his eyebrows at her, expecting some sort of sarcastic joke or a random criticism. 

“I think, no, I know that you are in love with me.” Louise said confidently. 

Dan almost had a stroke. He was so shocked all he could do was stare, trying to find out if she was ACTUALLY serious.

By the look on her face she was. 

“So, Dan Howell, will you go out with me?” Louise asked, but it sounded more like a command. 

“No!” Dan replied loudly, pulling his mind out of his shock. “I don't even like you!” 

Louise's face contorted. “I think you just need time to process your answer.” She said murderously. “And if you say no, I'll be telling your dad the real reason you don't have a girlfriend, you queer.” Louise spit out the words like venom, and Dan was glued to his seat. He was to shocked to respond. 

Louise got up and walked away, but not before turning around one last time. 

“You've got until tomorrow to decide, see you around sweetie.” Louise said with an evil look, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word ‘sweetie’. 

Dan felt sick. He bolted home and immediately threw up. What the hell was he supposed to do!?

He couldn't date Louise, it would be hell. But he couldn't let his dad find out he was gay. 

Dan laid on his bed and tried not to cry. Maybe his dad wouldn't believe Louise, but then again, maybe he would. 

Dan packed the rest of his things, so that the only thing left in his room was his tv. If his dad believed Louise he would have to figure out a place to live in San Francisco. 

His dad probably wouldn't believe Louise, Dan told himself, even if every bone in his body was telling him otherwise. 

Dan knew that he couldn't date Louise, he couldn't even pretend. He lied to himself enough, he couldn't deal with Louise acting like they were in love. 

Dan put his suitcase by the door and made sure he had packed everything except his phone, which was securely in his pocket. 

Dan laid down and tried to get some sleep, but his mind kept wandering back to Louise and her evil plans.


	6. .06

The next morning Dan gathered up his suitcase and looked at his messages. Nothing from Louise, thank god. 

Dan decided he would be ride in a taxi to the airport, making sure to reread his papers to make sure the expense would be covered. 

Dan only had $150 of his own that he was taking, his entire life's savings. Well, more like what he had been able to make while he was out of school. 

Dan was completely done with school, and was planning on going to college before the reality of the expenses hit him. 

He couldn't ask his dad, his dad had already sacrificed so much. His dad gave up his own education when he got Dan's mum pregnant, it didn't feel right asking him to pay for Dan's college. 

Dan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, only to be stopped by his dad. 

“So you're leaving today?” His dad asked. 

Dan nodded. Dan watched as his dad started to turn around, but he paused and faced Dan again. 

“You know, I read the paper you got. I know what the documentary is about.” His dad said quietly. 

Dan's blood ran cold, and he got ready to run if his dad went nuts, flashbacks of his mother appearing in his mind. 

But his dad didn't go crazy. He looked up at Dan, and he looked like he had been crying. 

“I don't care if you're gay.” His dad said, starting to cry as he continued. “I know what I said when you were little, but I didn't know the full gist of it. I'm sorry if you felt like you couldn't be yourself or, well it's okay if you're gay Dan. I don't care what you are, you can be whatever you want you'll always be my son.” 

Dan felt tears form in his eyes, and he ran forward and hugged his dad. His dad awkwardly hugged him back and patted him on the back even more awkwardly. 

“I'm gay dad.” Dan whispered before he started sobbing again. It was to much to process that his dad actually accepted him, that the Louise situation didn't matter. 

“I know. I was afraid that if you went to San Francisco you might not come back if you thought I was homophobic.” His dad said, before pushing Dan off of him and picking up Dan's suitcase. 

“C’mon Dan. You've got to get to the airport.” 

Dan nodded and followed his Dad out the door, feeling better than he had in a long time. 

Dan got into the taxi and waved goodbye to his dad, who had tears in his eyes yet again. 

“I'll call.” His dad said before the window rolled up. Dan nodded again and watched his house disappear in the distance. 

In the taxi Dan watched the houses and trees he knew so well whoosh past, feeling nostalgic as he remembered walking these streets so many times. 

Dan felt his phone suddenly buzz in his pocket. He looked at the message, and smirked. 

Louise: So what's your answer now sweetie? 

Dan: no

Louise: You know what I have to do now Dan. Your life is going to be hell.

Dan: doubt it

Dan muted Louise and opened up his suitcase. Inside he had stored a backpack, which he put his hairbrush and deodorant in, along with a few other things. 

He took out his backpack. He had made sure that everything he might need on the plane was inside, so he wouldn't have any problems during his flight. 

When he arrived at the airport Dan went to sit down, when they called for his flight. 

Panicking, Dan sprinted down, only to find that his plane was leaving, and that he had barely made it. He quickly got in line, panic slowly fading as his turn for security got closer. 

Dan got on the plane safely, and even managed to get a seat by the window. Dan was peacefully sitting, ready for the plane to take off, when a man came and sat next to him. 

He had blue hair and a ton of freckles. Dan thought he was adorable. It was even more adorable however, when the man fell asleep soon after take off and laid his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan smiled, and with a new confidence scooted closer to the man, and fell asleep as well, glad that he wouldn't have to pretend to be straight anymore.


	7. .07

Dan woke up to someone shaking him. Dan's eyes snapped open and he was met face to face with the cute blue haired stranger that had sat beside him. 

“Um, we’re landing soon.” The man said nervously. Dan nodded and thanked him, then got his backpack and himself ready for landing. 

Landing was horrid. The whole plane shook and Dan felt closer to death than he would like to at any point, especially on a plane. 

When Dan finally got in the airport he thankfully didn't have trouble finding his luggage. He searched around, before seeing a guy with a sign that had the documentary company printed on it. 

Dan walked over and shyly tried to introduce himself. The man however just gave him a card. 

On the card was directions to the hotel and a car rental company. Dan looked at the company, and almost immediately saw that it would longer to walk to the car rentals than to walk straight to the hotel. 

Dan smiled and nodded at the sign guy before walking off and starting his way out of the airport and on his way to the hotel. 

The sidewalk was clean, and looked like someone took joy in keeping it in good condition. Dan enjoyed strolling happily down the street with his luggage, knowing that he no longer had to his who he was. In this neighborhood about 84% (according to Google) of the population was part of the LGBT+ scene.

The outside of the hotel was lavish and welcoming. On the inside the front desk was taller than it needed to be, but the couches and chairs added a colourful aesthetic that put the space completely together. 

After signing in and finding his room Dan was pleased to see a giant bed, with a TV, desk, bathroom, closet, and an assortment of tables. He clicked the lights on and turned on the lamps before starting to unpack. Halfway through though Dan found himself just sitting on the comfy bed, to happy to stop smiling and to excited to move.


	8. .08

The next morning Dan realized that he had no plan for what he would need to do for the documentary. The camera equipment he needed wouldn't be here for a week. He had a whole week just to hang about and do nothing. 

He had only brought $50 with him, so he couldn't exactly go on a shopping spree. Dan grabbed his laptop and looked at the blank Google box in frustration. 

He knew he should try and do some research for the documentary, but he had no idea where to even start. He typed ‘pride parades’ into Google and was immediately blasted with search results. 

He looked through the pictures and saw that everyone was dressed up eccentricity. They all had some form of flag on them, or were holding a flag. Dan knew that he would stick out horribly at a parade like this. He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. There was a mall close by and he needed something to wear that didn't make him look like a git. 

Dan was positive that the last time he went into Hot Topic he was 17, and looking through the store again brought him nostalgic feelings he hadn't felt in years. 

There were lots of new bands and weird merch that he didn't understand. The place was crawling with references that he was lost on. He finally found a shirt that seemed at least decent enough to parade around in, even if it was a little ridiculous. 

‘Come to the Gay Side, We Have Rainbows’ 

The shirt was complete with this phrase and a rainbow going over the words. Dan usually wouldn't be caught dead in something like that, but right now he thought it was one of the best shirts he had ever boughten.


	9. .09

The first week went by like a blur. Dan was supposed to be getting used to the people and the way people lived here, and Dan felt very overwhelmed by it all. 

Everywhere he went there seemed to be another LGBT+ person. Half the people in this town seemed to have no gender, and the other half were obviously with someone of the same gender. 

Over the week Dan got used to it, but every once in awhile he was caught completely off guard. 

Everyday he visited a new part of the town, and wrote a piece about it for his documentary. While in one of the many coffee shops that the area had Dan found himself just standing by a table, slowly drinking his coffee and appreciating the scenery. 

The atmosphere was great, and ideas for his documentary seemed to be coming to him at a consistent rate, until a boy that looked about the same age as he did walked up to him. 

The boy had red hair and freckles that looked like a paint brush had splattered on his face. Dan was confused for a moment, assuming that he was breaking a rule of some kind and a friendly stranger had come to correct him. 

“Any reason you're sitting alone, you look way to cute to be single.” The boy purred. 

Oh. 

OH. 

Dans brain kicked in about 5 seconds too late and the boy continued on talking, though it sounded more like he was purring. 

“My name is Till, and my friend over there thinks you're cute.” Till jutted his finger towards a booth in the back of a restaurant where another boy was sitting. The boy at the table had black hair in a haircut very similar to Dan's, and he was blushing as much as Dan was. 

“Well, I think your friend is pretty cute too.” Dan said, wanting to know more about these strangers flirting with him. 

Till looked impressed, like he had expected Dan to say no. 

“Well, why don't you come say hi.” Till smirked, grabbing Dan by the arm and leading him over to his friend. 

Tills friend blushed an even deeper red and hid his face in his hands. 

“Alright. This is my friend Phil, he's gay and single.” Till said while he motioned for Dan to sit in the booth and then sat next to him, trapping him in the booth with him and Phil. 

Phil moved his hands from his face and Dan caught a glimpse of his striking blue eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Dan.” 

Phil nodded, and stared intensely at Dan's face, seemingly mesmerized by his appearance. 

“So,” Tipp said sensing the awkward silence, “we haven't ever seen you around here Dan, are you visiting?” 

Dan nodded and sipped his coffee. “I'm staying here for two months. I'm making a documentary on the LGBT scene here.” 

Phil and Till suddenly paused and looked at each other. 

“You wouldn't happen to be doing interviews in the next two months would you?” Phil asked. It was the first words that Dan had heard him say and his voice was beautiful. 

Dan nodded again and Till let out a laugh. 

“Wait, are you that Phil?” Dan asked remembering the names of people he supposed to interview. 

Phil nodded and smiled, and his tongue poked out of his teeth adorably and Dan couldn't help but smile back. 

They exchanged numbers and Dan went to his hotel, contemplating when he would call Phil for the interview, and if it was against any rules to have a crush on people he is supposed to be learning information from.


	10. .10

Dan had been sitting peacefully in his hotel bed, revising his scripts and choosing the angles that he would shoot from when his phone started vibrating. 

It was the company that he was shooting the documentary for. 

Dan scrambled to his feet and picked up his phone, hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong. 

“Hello. Is this Daniel?” The women at the other end demanded. 

“Yes miss this is Daniel.” 

“Your camera equipment will be at your hotel next week, there has been a slight delay due to the hooligans that think they are funny.” The woman said saltily. 

Dan heard a voice in the distance scream, “We are funny!”, to which the woman responded with a series of curses and shouting. 

“Do you understand?” She asked, and Dan barely had time to respond before the phone line cut off and he was left staring at his phone. 

Dan had already come up with the entire script and the interview questions, and he couldn't start interviewing without the cameras. Dan was at a loss of what to do, but as his phone started to go cold in his hand he got an idea. Now would be the perfect time to see if Phil wanted to hang out, before he got busy with his work.


	11. .11

Dan didn't know how to call Phil. He didn't know if he should call or text him. Or what he would say. He really didn't want to make a bad impression, there was something about Phil that made him happy, something that made him feel nice. 

He almost gave up when he finally decided that he would just call him, and hope for the best. 

Dan pressed the icon and put his phone nervously up to his ear as he waited for Phil to pick up. If he picked up. 

Dan heard the sound of the phone picking up and he felt his heart jump into his throat. 

“H-Hello.” Phil said nervously from the other side of the line. 

“Hi.” Phil sounded about as nervous as he was, and that made Dan feel a lot better. 

“How- um, how are you doing Dan?” Phil stuttered. 

“I'm great. Listen Phil, my camera equipment got delayed and I've got nothing to do. You wanna hang out?” Dan said confidently, impressed that his voice hadn't cracked. 

“What, yeah. Yeah! I want to hang out! Where? When?” Phil said, and Dan could almost feel him smiling through the phone. 

“Well, I'm free now. If now works you can come over to my hotel right now. Or I can come over to your house, whichever is more convenient.” Dan said, trying hard not to break out into a smile himself. 

“Yeah! Tell me where your hotel is and I can be right over!” Phil said excitedly. 

“I'll text it to you.” Dan said, still thinking about Phil and his adorable smile. 

Phil giggled loudly and hung up. Dan smiled and sent Phil his location. Phil texted back an assortment of emojis and Dan smiled even wider. 

Dan didn't know what to do while he waited, but after a quick glimpse around his room he decided to tidy up a little. He also set up his gaming systems, hoping that Phil liked Mario Kart.


	12. .12

Dan had just finished cleaning when he heard a knock at his door. 

He rushed to open the door, happy to see Phil. Phil was standing there, dressed in plaid and skinny jeans, and holding a shopping bag. 

“Hey Phil! How are you?” Dan smiled. 

Phil blushed and smiled back at him. “I'm great.” 

“Come in.” Dan said, stepping aside and gesturing to his couch. 

Phil smiled and walked past him. 

“So, what's in that bag?” Dan asked. 

Phil smiled. “I bought us some lunch. I thought it might be nice since you made the effort to call me and invite me over.” 

“Of course. I really like you, you know.” Dan smiled as Phil started unpacking the bag, blushing once again. 

“So, you said that you're filming a documentary about LGBT people, does that mean you're…” Phil trailed off, looking at Dan like he was a bomb. 

Dan smiled. “I'm gay, Phil.” 

Phil paused and stared Dan in the eyes. 

“I am too.” He said quietly. 

“Phil, are you flirting with me?” Dan smirked. 

“Is it that obvious.” Phil said, smiling again. 

“You could just ask me out Phil. I wouldn't say no.” Dan said, getting closer to Phil and grabbing his hand. 

Phil smiled so widely that his tongue poked out of his mouth.“I just might do that then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice \^_^/ thank you for leaving all the nice comments I hope you all have good afternoons!!!


	13. .13

After Dan and Phil had comfortably sat down on the couch and were tearing into the sandwiches Dan had bought they started to talk again. 

“You sure on more confident on your own than you are with Till.” Dan observed. 

“Yeah, but Till is my best friend. I can't hate him, even though he's embarrassing sometimes.” Phil answered through a mouthful of sandwich. 

“I'm glad that I got to talk to you before the interview.” Dan said. 

“Yeah, when is the interview by the way?” Phil asked. 

“I don't know anymore. My camera equipment is delayed by a week, and I really have nothing to do.” Dan said sighing. 

Suddenly Phil's phone buzzed, and he looked at it quickly. “Till’s texting me. He wants to meet up.” Phil stood up and Dan's face fell. “You should come along, Till thinks you're really cool.” 

Dan quickly stopped frowning and smiled widely. “I'd love to.” 

Dan put on his tightest skinny jeans and his blackest shirt, making to check his hair and sort it out before coming out the bathroom to greet Phil who freshened up by his mirror. 

“Are you ready to go Dan-” Phil turned around to face Dan and paused. “Damn.” 

Dan smirked. “Does Philly like this outfit?” 

Phil nodded and blushed a deeper red than Dan thought possible. “Yeah Phil, I'm ready to go.” 

Phil nodded and stood up. “I didn't tell Till you were coming, it'll be a nice surprise. He's convinced that I don't hang out with anyone, which I usually don't, but it'll be a nice change.” 

Dan nodded along and they left the building together, walking down to a local càfe to meet up with Till.


	14. .14

While they were walking Dan noticed that Phil kept looking at his hands, at first it was adorable, but after a while it started to get tiresome. If Phil wanted to hold his hand, why didn't he. Dan finally gave up and grabbed Phils hand himself. 

Phil let out a little squeak, then looked at their interlocked hands and a blush covered his smile. 

They came closer to the Càfe and Phil immediately spotted Till. Till was sitting alone sipping some tea, and Phil entered the building so that he could enter the outside tables, all while holding on to Dan's hand. 

They explained to a waitress that they were the rest of the ‘group’ that Till had set up. They approached the table and Till glanced up at them, then did a double take. 

“Well Phil, you didn't tell me you were bring Dan. Or that you were hanging out with Dan at all. Or that you two were on a holding-hands basis.” Till said looking surprised. 

Phil shrugged and sat down with Dan. Dan just smiled at Till, before his eyes were caught by Phil's smile again. 

There was something about it that just Dan feel, warm. Usually when Dan went out with girls he felt cold and cynical. He had hated the veil of heteronormativity that he had to hide under. He had nothing against straight people, everyone he had known in person was straight, but after a while it was frustrating. 

Phil made all of that go away. He didn't have to be straight as long as he was Phils. 

“Stop staring you two, I've just eaten and I don't need to be sick.” Till joked. 

Phil looked at Dan to catch him staring and giggled. 

“It's been a long time since you've dated Phil. I'm glad to see you back in the game.” Till mused on, stirring the last of his drink. 

“Didn't really mean to, Dan just came at the right time.” Phil said shyly. 

“Oh, I'm sure he came all right.” Till smirked mischievously. 

“Till!” Phil gases as he turned red and buried his face in his arms. Dan turned red too, but smiled once again as he felt Phil grab his hand from under the table and gently rub his palm.


	15. .15

At the end of the day Dan really didn't know what to do. If he invited Phil to his place it might seem like he only ever wanted sex with Phil, but if he didn't it might seem rude. He realised that this wouldn't be a problem when he realised that their group was already headed to what he guessed was Phil’s house. 

When they got to the house Dan noticed that it looked like something a celebrity would live in. It seemed like he shouldn’t even be allowed in the door, something that was straight out of a high budget American movie. 

“Is this really your house?” Dan asked. 

Phil blushed. “It’s my mums house. I help pay for it, so we all live in it.”

“You all?” Dan asked.

“Me and Till. And my brother. And my parents.” Phil said. 

“You let Till live with you?” Dan asked as Till looked towards his shoes.

“Till got kicked out by his parents when he was young.” Phil explained. 

“Oh, well that’s fine with me. It just seems a bit odd. Can I ask why?” Dan asked, eyeing Till tentatively. 

“My mum kicked me out because I’m trans.” Till said with an uneasiness that Dan didn't think he could speak.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Dan asked, finding himself feeling sorrier for Till then he ought to.

“Yeah Phil has been really nice to me ever since it happened.” Till explained, opening the gate that lead to the front door with a key from his pocket.

“Yeah. Now that that’s cleared up, let’s head inside.” Phil said, leading them into the house.


	16. .16

The inside of the house was as lavish as the outside.

“Mum!” Phil shouted down the empty hallways. “Must not be home.”

Till nodded and made a beeline to what seemed to be his room. He bolted inside and Phil winced when the door slammed. 

“What was that about?” Dan asked. 

“He doesn’t like people discussing that he’s trans. And I think he’s embarrassed that he lives here too. He always thought that he’d grow up to be famous and rich.” Phil explained. “So what do you want to do now?” 

Dan looked at Phil and giggled. Phil was obviously staring at his lips. Or his nose, Dan couldn’t really tell. Either way it was adorable. 

“Do you have a room or two of your own in this gigantic house?” Dan asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah. Just this way.” Phil said, grabbing Dan lightly by the arm and leading him. 

“So are you serious about this?” Phil asked softly.

“Serious about what?” Dan asked.

“About this. About us.” Phil said in an even softer tone.

“Of course. I want to be in a relationship with you.” Dan said, looking deep into Phil’s eyes, trying to figure out why he was even asking something like that.

“I’ve had lots of boys that I tried to date and not very many of them were serious. Just wanted you to know that. I want this to be serious too.” Phil said with a small smile growing on his face.

¨Well, I guess that there is something you should know then,¨ Dan murmured, grabbing Phil's attention. “I’ve never actually dated a boy.”

“Why not? I thought you said you were gay?” Phil said with anger edging at his voice. 

“I am. I really am Phil. I just come from a place that isn’t very accepting. I’m 100% sure that I’m not straight. I’ve only dated two girls, and that was proof enough.”

Phil looked at Dan with a sad look. Dan felt Phil grab his hand and softly hold it in his hand. He rubbed the center of his palm soothingly before bring his hands up to Dan’s face, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry about all that Dan. I’m really honored that I’m your first boyfriend, I’m sorry if I freaked out for a second there.”

“Well you know Phil, there is something else I’ve never done.” Dan said, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“And what would that be?” Phil asked.

“I’ve never kissed anyone.” Dan admitted with a blush.

Phil smirked. “Well we’re just going to have to fix that, aren’t we?”

Dan smiled and nodded, and for all the rest of the night they did just that.


	17. .17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading. School has been really tough and I have a lot of stress so I'm just going to finish writing this and post it all at once in a few months. Thank you

When Till got up in the morning to find his best friend and Dan in a bed together tangled in each other's limbs he screamed.

Sure they hadn’t gone past making out last night, but as Till exclaimed many times over breakfast to Phil, “I didn’t know that!”.

Phil’s mother also got quite a shock when she came to investigate screaming and found a shirtless boy next to her shirtless son. And Dan got a surprise when Phil’s mother's slipper found itself hurtling towards his head at a speed rate higher than most cars. 

Dan cried out as he felt a slipper smack him in the head, nearly missing Phil’s face as he flailed his limbs. Dan sat up quickly, and fell off the bed in his hurry to get as far away from Phil as possible. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Phil’s mum screamed at the two boys. 

“N-Nothing mum!” Phil screamed. “I just, well, this is Dan!” Phil thrust his index finger towards Dan, making his mum turn to stare at Dan instead. 

“And who the hell might he be?” Phil’s mum continued to shriek. 

Phil’s face drained of color, as did Dan’s. Phil’s mum screamed again, before leaving and burrowing down the stairs. 

Dan turned to Phil with a questioning look. “Should we go out there and explain?” 

Phil groaned. “I’d really rather not. But I suppose we should.” 

Dan nodded and got dressed, trying to plan his wording so that Phil’s mum would hopefully understand.


	18. .18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY well I've gotten myself together...... (do not forgive me for putting this off for so long im a terrible human) but i am together now! If you are still here I applaud you and thank you. I'll be uploading the rest of it now, thank you for putting up with this mess!

Phil walked into his breakfast room to be greeted by Till cat whistling towards him and Dan with such an inappropriate tone that even Phil’s mum blushed. 

“Shut up Till. We didn’t even do anything like that. We just made-out a bit.” Phil muttered, grabbing some waffles from the kitchen server plate and smearing a load of butter on them. 

“You two did what?! In my house?!” Phil’s mum gasped. “You need to be careful Phil, you remember what happened with Malice?”

Phil face turned red and he finished fixing up his waffles. “Do NOT bring that up mum.” Phil growled. 

“What happened with Malice?” Dan whispered to Phil. 

“When Phil was just young he brought home a boy called Malice,” Phil’s mum started, much to Phil’s dismay as he hid his face in his hands. “And little Philly boy thought that he had gotten an STD.” 

Dan snorted in laughter while Phil tried even harder to hide his face. 

“You are clean, aren't you Dan?” Phil’s mum asked. 

Now it was Dan’s turn to feel embarrassed.

“I'm, uh, I'm a virgin so, no Ms. I, uh, no.” Dan stuttered as Phil lifted his face to giggle. 

Phil’s mum nodded and stepped away from the kitchen. “I need to prepare for tonight. We'll be meeting your father at a very,” her eyes pointed at Phil, “very high-class restaurant, so you should get ready soon too. You can bring Dan along if you want.” With that she left the kitchen, and all three boys in hysterics. 

After they had caught their breaths Phil motioned towards Dan. 

“So, are you coming to dinner with us?” Phil asked casually. “If you don't want to that's fine.” 

“Can I ask why your dad doesn't just come home? Also how fancy, because the only suit I brought is pretty crappy.” Dan asked, stuffing waffles in his face. 

Phil smiled at Dan. “Well, today we are going to rent suits, and we can get you one if you want.”

Dan blushed. “Sure, just don’t spend too much on me okay?”

Phil shrugged. “My dad is really rich Dan. I said that I helped pay for the house, not for any of the maids or the other luxurious things we have.”

“Where does your Dad even work?” Dan asked. 

“He owns a few big companies that make factory equipment. You know, the big machines that you see in Youtube videos about how things are made, he makes those.” Phil explained. 

Dan raised his eyebrows, impressed. Till scoffed. “Could you two stop flirting so that we can go buy our suits?” 

“Till, it’s only 9:00. The suit shop doesn’t open until 11:30.” Phil said calmly. 

“Well in that case we really have to move, because I thought MOSS BROS opened at like 12:00.” Till said, putting his dishes in the sink and scrapping the scraps off them. 

“I was thinking of going somewhere else…” Phil trailed off. 

Till looked amused. “Where then?”

“Harrods.” Phil murmured. Till almost dropped his coffee cup. 

“Are you insane? I know that you can afford it Phil, but it’s just for a night.” Till said, exasperated. 

“I just want to take Dan somewhere nice.” Phil all-but whispered. Dan blushed. “My dad knows I’m gay, but I want the first boy he see’s me with to look particularly nice.” Phil turned to Dan. “I’ve had my eye on a certain suit for a while, and I know that you would look so good in it. My dad is really a sucker for a good suit, and seeing you in a good suit would make anyone impressed.”

Dan blushed an even deeper red and nodded. “Alright. Let’s get going then.”


	19. .19

As soon as the three walked into the shop, Dan was ready to walk right back out. Everything looked lavish and expensive, much like Phil’s house. 

Dan knew that his group stood out terribly, but Phil still managed to get them assistance at the counter. Dan was shoved into a room with a strange man who took measurements of him before bringing him many suits to choose from. To Dan they all looked the same, but the man was presenting them like fine jewels so Dan went along with it and pretended to analyze the suits. He finally chose a nice black one that looked better than he expected on him, and he watched as Till and Phil followed him to the register to have all three suits nicely folded and put into white boxes for the night ahead. 

The rest of the day they got to act like normal teenagers. They ate all the food that they could have delivered to the house and played video games until the last fifteen minutes of preparation for the night showed and they all got in their suits. 

Till wore a complicated suit that had a matching undershirt and vest that looked way too nice for a boy who had just slicked his hair back with sink water. 

Phil was wearing a simple blue suit, with pockets near his hands. 

Finally Dan was wearing a simple suit that was close to Phil’s, but with a more exaggerated collar and pockets only on one side. 

Next to Phil’s mum in an extravagant ball gown they all looked posh as ever, but all Dan could think about was how cute it looked when he stood next to Phil, almost as if they had planned matching outfits. Phil´s mum called a cab, and off they went. All the drive here Ms. Lester scolding them about how to behave. 

When they arrived at the restaurant Dan realized just how fancy it was. A waiter lead them through halls decorated in silk and finally sat them at a table in the middle of the room, where the table was set with butter triangles and enough silverware to make a person rich. Phil´s mum ordered some expensive wine, but made sure to tell the three that after one glass of wine they were to be put on water. 

After a few minutes Phil´s father walked through the door, and Ms. Lester went up to greet him with a giant hug. 

“How have things been?” Phil’s dad asked, taking a seat at the table. 

“Oh they’ve been absolutely wonderful George,” Phil’s mum gushed, “Phil has been getting better grades than ever, and my online business has expanded to great lengths.” 

Phil’s dad nodded and turned to Till. “And how have you been boy?”

Till smiled proudly at the word boy. “I’ve recently gotten a job. I’ve been okay.” 

Phil’s dad nodded again before glancing at Dan, then taking a double take. “And who are you?” 

“I’m Dan. I’m with Phil.” Dan blushed. 

Phil’s dad looked skeptical before turning back to the menu. “Have we ordered yet?” 

“Just wine.” Phil murmured, grabbing Dan’s hand under the table and stroking the top of his hand. 

Phil’s dad made a noise of agreement and signaled one of the waiters, asking about the specials and seemingly proud that he didn’t have to ask for prices. 

He finally ended up ordering an expensive soup, and then handed the menu to Phil’s mum, who ordered immediately. Finally the menu was passed to Dan and Dan suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He didn’t know what any of this food was, and it was all very expensive. He finally decided on a soup, much like the one Mr. Lester ordered, and the waiter gave them a bread basket and left for the kitchen.


	20. .20

Dan went home that night and he felt like a flop. He had barely gotten a word in for the conversation, and Phil just looked annoyed whenever he asked a question or made a sarcastic comment. At the end of the night Phil didn’t even say his goodbyes, he just waved at Dan and left. Dan honestly felt like having a good cry into his pillow, but he needed to film. 

With the camera equipment finally here he had no excuse but to start filming. So he put on a good looking shirt, and turned on the camera. His words had a graceful flow as he explained who he was and why he was filming this, but he soon choked when he had to talk about the people in the town. 

Everyone reminded him of Phil. They were either quirky like Phil, or wore the common shirts that Phil wore. Dan couldn't get more than a few words out without breaking down, but he managed to get some good filming. He sent it to his editor, and by week three he was ready to start the interviews.


	21. .21

First up was a girl named Rennen, who Dan was sure to dislike. She showed up late, and just by her first words Dan could tell she was not going to be pleasant. She walked in like she owned the place, only nodding to Dan when he greeted her, and sitting down like she had been born doing the splits. 

The interview wasn’t great, Renner only wanted to argue, and Dan only wanted to go and mope for himself. Needless to say, the easy 6 questions seemed like 600. 

“So what’s your name?” Dan asked. 

“Well, I sent it to you when your little team asked me through email, so you should know it.” Renner smirked. 

“It’s for the camera, no one watching this will know your name, so please tell the audience.” Dan said, trying to hold back his tongue. 

“Don’t get smart with me posh.” Renner sneered. She turned dramatically to the camera and, like a hipster introducing an old band, emphasized her name to the camera. 

“Right. And how are you a part of the LGBT scene?” Dan muttered. 

“Lesbian. Obviously. Not very smart are you?”

Dan ignored the comment and moved to the next question.  
“And when did you come out to the LBGT scene?”

“Last year.”

Thanking God for the straight answer, Dan went on. “And how was your experience coming out?”

“Pretty good.”

“And do you have a partner?”

“Is it your business? No. But I obviously do. There’s no way I could be single.” Renner laughed. 

“Of course. Would you like to talk about them?”

“Nah.” Renner slurred.

“Any other comments?” Dan asked. 

“Nah.” Renner was obviously done with this, and honestly Dan was too. 

“Well I think we’re done here.” Dan said, quickly getting up and leaving Renner. 

Walking out of the building and apologized to the small crew there he stormed to his apartment. 

Dan was enraged. How dare Phil not talk to him. And just shutting him out like that? Phil didn’t seem the type to do that to someone. Not thinking, Dan called him. Pacing angrily around the hotel room, his stomach dropped when Phil actually picked up.

“Hi Dan. I’m pretty sure I know why you're calling. Come by my house and I’ll explain okay?” Phil spouted, almost like a rehearsed script. Dan wanted to argue, but Phil quickly hung up. Reluctantly Dan started to Phil’s house. He knew that now they were both being immature, but he needed answers.


	22. .22

Phil greeted Dan into his home, but he seemed awkward, like something was wrong. Phil had Dan sat in the lounge, with tea and water already. Phil sat down across from him, but quickly got up again. 

“Do you want snacks? I can get some..”

“Phil. Stop. You said that you would explain, so let’s hear it.”

Phil stared at him. Dan was about to encourage him more when Phil suddenly stuttered out a heart wrenching sentence. 

“I- I don’t love you. I don’t even like you, well, I mean I like you but, as a friend. I think we rushed into this, thing, way to quickly and, I don’t know I just kind of realized it at dinner and…” Phil stopped talking when he say the look on Dan's face. 

Dan stood up to leave, when Phil grabbed him by the arm. “Dan, I’m sorry.” 

Dan didn’t reply and walked out. He slammed into his hotel, then his room. Throwing himself on the bed he cried himself to sleep. Why had he let himself get so attached?


	23. .23

Dan woke up with his phone buzzing to life. He wiped at his face, stiff from dried tears. He looked, and it was a text from Phil. 

Phil: friends?

Dan slammed his phone down and moved to his computer. He quickly edited the footage, cutting out most of it, and pasted it in the documentary within a few hours. He honestly didn’t know to reply to Phil. So he got some advice. 

Dan: i need help

Alexander: whats up danny boy

Dan: so you know phil

Alexander: u didnt get him pregnant did you 

Dan: he doesnt love me   
Dan: doesnt even like me 

Alexander: how could he you guys only knew each other for a few days

Dan: i know but you know  
Dan: i thought we had smthn

Alexander: pull together dan you didnt even really know him 

Dan: i guess thats true

Alexander: just get over it man 

Dan: okay

Alexander: :) 

Alexander was right. Dan didn’t even get to know Phil. It wasn’t right to assume Phil would love him. But he really did like Phil. 

He hastily texted Phil back a yes, maybe if he couldn’t have him like a boyfriend a regular friend would work for him. 

Phil texted him back a smile, and Dan just stared at the ceiling, he really needed to get a grip.


	24. .24

Week 3, Dan breathes to himself. He can do this. Phil invited him to hang out with himself and Till. At first Dan didn’t want to, but he decided that he definitely wanted to be friends with them. He was mature enough for this. 

He wasn’t mature enough for this. He was a messy teenager and he couldn’t stand that Phil wasn’t his. It was just video games and Dan was already a mess beyond words. 

“Hey Dan, I think I’m going to see what Till’s up to.” Phil said abruptly, breaking Dan from his thoughts.

“Okay.” Dan said,“ That’s fine.”

Phil nodded and walked away. 

Dan was left with his thoughts again, he went back to his angsty monologue when he heard a glass break from the kitchen. Dan got up to investigate, but right before he got up to the door he heard giggling. 

Dan was already opening the door before he had time to contemplate if he wanted to, and he opened the door to a face-full of Till and Phil making out. 

Dan rightly stormed out. He knew he had no reason to be hurt. He had no reason to be upset. He had no reason to involve himself in who Phil dates, in who Till dates. But he is hurt, and that’s the only thing he could focus on.


	25. .25

Phil: why did you leave

Dan: sorry just i saw that you and till were busy

Phil: sorry   
Phil: you werent supposed to know yet

Dan: its fine

Dan: i just didnt want to thrid wheel 

Phil: maybe next week?

Dan: sure 

Yeah, Dan really wasn’t mature enough for this.


	26. .26

Dan really wants to go home. It’s been a month, he really needs to kick start the documentary, and yet he’s at Phil’s house trying not to cry. Honestly he knows he’s being a child. But he can’t stand to see Till be touchy with Phil. It’s like Phil just has this ability to snap anyone in love with him. 

Dan currently in the bathroom trying to calm himself, was really trying to consider if he should stay over at Phil's. Maybe he really can’t handle being just friends. He really just needed to sit down and figure it out. A knock on the door prevents him from that though, and Phil's muffled voice breaks through the wood. 

“Dan, are you okay?”

“I’m alright. Just needed to think.” Dan said, opening the door. 

“Oh. I’ve been thinking too honestly.” Phil sounded really sad. 

“About what-” Dan was about to ask, but he was shocked by Phil smashing his lips on Dans. 

Dan shoved him back, feeling disgusting and shocked. 

“Phil what the fuck?” Dan said, trying not to shout. 

“I want you back.” Phil said, shocked at Dan's reaction. 

“You obviously don’t.” Dan snapped. 

“I’m sorry I just-” Phil stopped unable to finish. 

“What do you want Phil. You aren’t getting us both.” Dan said. 

“I’m sure that I want you. I’m positive Dan.” Phil begged. 

“Break up with Till. Give it a week, maybe you can have me. But for right now, I’m done.” And for the last time, Dan stormed out, scared by how used to it he felt, but knowing he had to so he didn’t do something else stupid.


	27. .27

In the studio again, promising not to leave, Dan was ready to interview Luci. 

In the waiting room, Dan was very surprised when a boyish person came through the door wearing a very pretty dress. They looked very cute, and Dan couldn’t help but wonder what their story was. 

“And for our second interview, we have Luci. How are you a part of the LBGT scene Luci?” Dan recited. 

“Well, I am genderfluid. I am also bisexual.” Luci said politely. 

“And when did you come out?” Dan smiled. 

“Just a year ago.” Luci said, their smile faltering. 

“And how was your experience with that?” Dan asked. 

“Not very good. Got me out of my parents house though.” Luci said, trying to make light of the subject. 

“Sorry,” muttered Dan, “so do you have a partner at the moment?” 

Luci smiled again. “Yes. I have a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Would you like to talk about them?” Dan said, glad to change the subject. 

“Sure. My boyfriend is trans, straight, and is honestly the best person in my life. We’ve been together 3 years, and…. Oh yeah! Ice cream is his favourite food!” Luci said, their smile growing brighter with every fact. 

“That’s great!” Dan exclaimed. “Any other comments to add?” 

“Um, not really.” Luci said, still smiling wide. 

“Alright that’s a wrap then.” Dan said, signing off to the camera, then happily leaving the building after saying goodbye to Luci and meeting the crew, apologizing for last time. 

He got home feeling happy. He even caught up with Alexander and Pearl, sleeping in peace for the first time in a while.


	28. .28

Phil: dan

Dan: what 

Phil: i broke up with till…

Dan: you really want to discuss this over text 

Phil: no im just letting you know  
Phil: what i did what shitty and stupid and im sorry   
Phil: i hope you can forgive me after this week

Dan: ill consider it 

 

Dan was surprised when he got a call a few hours later. Phil couldn’t be calling him. Dan had just started to forgive him.

But it was Till. Why was Till calling him? Dan could only guess why, but he was Till’s friend, he wanted to still keep him as a friend. 

“Hey Till, what’s up?” Dan said, trying to sound casual. 

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU PHIL WAS MINE HOW COULD YOU-” 

Dan abruptly hung up. Okay so Till wasn’t his friend, he could be okay with that.


	29. .29

Dan was very surprised that his documentary was coming together so well. He just needed a few more views of the city, which his camera crew was working on, and quite a few of him talking. Those would be the hardest to film, but he finally decided just to sit down and film. 

He decided to start with the opening. Simple enough he thought. He would just go over the interview questions himself. 

“Hi everyone! I’m Dan Howell. I’m straight, um no, no I’m not. Um, anyway I came out just a month ago to my dad and it went very well! I am currently single, well, I guess I’m not. I kind of am, I guess. No, not really. Um…”

Dan looked awkwardly into the lense. This was way to difficult. 

“Let me just tell you about San Francisco…”


	30. .30

Over the rest of the week Dan got a lot of filming done. But he was dreading the end of the week. He had agreed to have Phil come over to his flat and talk things out. 

He was really just relying in this conversation to sway his mind. He had a few reasons to keep Phil as a boyfriend, but Phil had proved to be really immature. 

The day did come however, even though Dan wasn’t sure if he was ready. Dan had really hoped Phil’s first time in their flat would have been more happy and wholesome. 

Phil sitting on his bed, looking like a scolded child, would have to do. 

“So Dan, let’s talk about.. Things.” Phil started. 

“So are you sure of what you want now?” Dan asked, not able to look at him. 

“I want you. Just you. I’m madly in love with you and-” Phil started to explain but Dan cut him off. 

“You barely know me. I barely know you.” Dan interjected. 

“Fair. How about I get to know you? We could date a bit before we get serious.” Phil said quietly. 

“Okay. I’ll go on some dates. But this isn’t a guarantee I’ll date you in the end.” Dan said calmly. 

“Sorry, I kind of rushed into this. It’s just that I don’t date much, then Till was flirting with me, but I’m okay now. I’m alright now.” Phil said with a small smile. 

“I’m glad. I kind of rushed you too, so don’t go taking all the blame. I think we could be together though, I just need to know you.” Dan said. 

Phil smiled. “Do you think I could take you out to dinner Friday?” 

“I think I could handle that.” Dan smiled back. 

They talked for a bit more, then Phil left with a small kiss to Dan's cheek. After he left Dan sat on the floor and smiled to himself He had a date for next Friday.


	31. .31

End of week 6. Dan had recorded most of the documentary. Two more weeks left, so Dan had cracked down hard on filming and editing. He had almost forgotten about the date. 

He had tried to dress in a way that was casual, but fancy, and it was hard. He finally decided on a pattern suit, one that looked a bit too posh but it would have to do. He waited for Phil to pick him up, and on the way there they sat a bit awkwardly in the back of a cab. Phil slowly reached over and poked Dan’s hand. 

“Can I?” Phil asked tentatively. 

Dan nodded, and smiled as he felt Phil’s slightly cold fingers wrap around his. This might turn out okay. 

They arrived and Phil walked him in, leading him by the hand. Dan felt weirdly special, being allowed to order fancy food and sitting at a nice table with a attractive boy sitting across from him, looking at him like a god. 

“So you said that we didn’t know each other..” Phil said with a tease in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Dan replied, wonder what Phil was planning. 

“I’ve made up a few questions so we can learn about each other.” Phil said, pulling out a small piece of paper. 

Dan smiled. God Phil was adorable. 

Thankfully by the end of the night Dan had finally started to understand Phil, and he was starting to really like what Phil was offering. He was definitely looking to their next date.


	32. 32.

Finished documentary. The release was planned. Everything was in order. Phil had taken him on another date, which had gone really well, and his dad had even phoned him, excited about the release. There was only one problem in his happy little bubble. Louise. What would she say when he came back home with a boy on his arm. What would she do to Phil. It was too much to think about. He just hoped to god she didn’t turn up, and called Phil up for the last missing peice of the puzzle. 

“Phil, I need you to come over.”

“Sure. What’s up Dan?”

“I need to interview you still silly.” 

“Okay Dan, I’ll be there in like two seconds.”

Phil was there in an hour, muttering about soup and stains, but Dan just thought it was adorable. 

“You ready to start?” Dan asked. 

“Of course.” Phil said, looking a little scared at the camera. 

“So how are you a part of the LGBT scene?” 

“I am a gay male.” Phil said smiling. 

“And how was your coming out experience?” Dan said, giggling at Phil’s smile. 

“It was okay. Most people were okay, but you know. Always a bad egg.” Phil said, still smiling. 

“Do you currently have a partner?” Dan asked cheekily. 

“I’m dating you, you dork.” Phil laughed. 

“Comments about them?” asked Dan, batting his eyelashes. 

“There are very cute, I really like them.” Phil said, looking hopefully into Dan’s eyes. 

“I really like you too Philly.” Dan giggled, and even the cameraman was smiling.


	33. .33

Premiere night. Dan’s dad, Phil’s family and a lot of strangers were all here to see what Dan had made. Dan, honestly, was really proud. 

Taking Phil to their seats and practicing his speech he was very confused when suddenly arms wrapped around him. 

“Dannyyy!”

Dan’s blood ran cold. Why was Louise here. 

“Hi Louise, um, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m here to see my Danny.” Louise said. She turned to Phil, then doing a double take. 

“And who is this?”

“That’s Phil. He’s my boyfriend.” said Dan, grinding his teeth. 

“Oh. Oh! Okay! Nice meeting you.” Louise said, before seating herself in the front row. 

“What?” Dan asked, suddenly very confused. 

But the premiere was starting, and Dan had to stop mentally slapping himself for not just telling Louise he was gay. 

“Hello Everyone! I’m Dan, and this is my documentary. I hope you all enjoy.”

Dan quickly took his seat next to Phil, grabbing his hand as the documentary started, and the audience clapped. 

“Hello internet! And not internet! I’m Dan, a gay male. I came out a few months ago, and it went very well. I am currently seeing someone, sorry boys, but you’ll meet him later. Now let me tell you about San Francisco and all the other people in the LGBT scene like me, trust me, you’ll love them….”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Originally from Wattpad, I realized that the people there didn't really like my writing style so I've brought it to a few other websites, hoping that some of you will like it. Sidenote: the Louise in this story is not sprinkleofglitter, but I'm sure you could tell by the personality ^_^.


End file.
